Love, Without Love
by xXxBlazing HeartxXx
Summary: Add's entire family was hunted down and murdered. Now he doesn't trust himself to love, or develop any feelings towards anyone because he thinks it will only cause him pain. Eve is a girl who is seen as cold, emotionless and manipulative but she longs for someone to care about her. Can these two beings understand each other at all or will their feelings become more? OOC Add.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should probably update The Destiny That We Share (if you even read that) but I had a half-decent idea for this fanfic. Just take note that no one has any 'powers' (skills and magic) but there are weapons and everyone is human (or cyborg in Raven's case).**

**Classes:**

**Elsword - Infinity Sword (15)**

**Aisha - Void Princess (15)**

**Rena - Wind Sneaker ****(16)**

**Raven - Reckless Fist ****(16)**

**Eve - Code Empress ****(15)**

**Chung - Deadly Chaser ****(16)**

**Ara - Yama Raja ****(16)**

**Elesis - Grand Master (17)**

**Add - Tracer ****(15)**

**Onto the story...**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

A certain silver-haired individual suddenly bolted upright. He was wide-eyed, shivering and covered in a cold sweat. After he had somewhat calmed down, he looked to the clock on his bedroom wall. "Holy El!" he screamed as he literally leapt out of bed and got dressed in his new uniform. He quickly slung his backpack over one shoulder before running out of his apartment door with a slice of bread between his teeth. As much as he would've preferred toast, there just wasn't time. He didn't want to be late on his first day because as his new year's resolution, he would stay in one school for at least one semester. One semester in one school wouldn't sound so hard if you were anyone else, but Add had a habit of being expelled. His personal best for staying at any one school was a bit less than five months, including holidays.

He knocked on the door labelled '154' and entered slowly. The teacher wasn't there yet but everyone stopped and stared. "He's pretty hot," he heard one girl whisper to her friend. He smirked at this but the other girl's reply wiped it right off his face. "Are you kidding me!" she had said. Add ignored the comment, found a seat and sat down on it. Sooner rather than later, a teacher entered the room. The class fell silent and took their seats. The teacher introduced herself and told the students to do so as well. Strangely, she wanted the students to present in reverse alphabetical order. Add was last to introduce himself. "My name is Add," he started. Some of his classmates laughed at his name and even the teacher suppressed a giggle but he didn't care. "I hope to stay here at Velder High for at least a semester." As Add sat down, having finished his introduction, the entire class burst into uncontrollable laughter and even their teacher couldn't help it. Add was used to it. He was used to being laughed at, to being beaten by schoolmates even. He didn't care what they thought because only idiotic jerks and b**** pick on others and since when did he care what people like that thought, exactly, NEVER. Add stared emotionlessly at the board.

The school day had passed rather quickly. As the school bell rang, the students rushed outside. It didn't seem like they were heading home but rather, to an uneven area of hard soil. Add couldn't see past the crowd in front of him so he found his way to the front. What he saw made him want to have never been there but he could only watch. A tall guy was holding a fragile-looking girl with silver hair to a tree with his robotic arm. A red head approached the raven haired male and pushed him aside. He kneed the silverette **(is that even a word?)** in the gut prior to backing up a little to give himself room to kick her in the side. The girl's body was limp but the two of them, along with three other girls and another male, continued to beat her. After what felt like hours, a female red head walked through the crowd and into the cleared space, dragged the other red head away and walked out of the school grounds. At this point, many had already left and the ones that were left exited the school grounds as well, except for Add that was.

"Problem?" the purple haired girl questioned, her annoyance evident in her tone.

"No," Add replied calmly. He started to walk away with the rest but the blond male had grabbed his arm. "Please let go." The blond snickered in reply to his request.

"What's wrong?" he asked mockingly, not even trying to hide the arrogance in his voice.

"Nothing," Add answered in the same tone that he'd used for a long time.

"I said, what's wrong?" the blond boy said in an even more aggravated tone. It was obvious that he didn't like Add's answer but he attempted to restrain his anger, failing badly.

"Nothing," Add repeated in the exact same way. The blond cursed under his breath so silently that no one heard what he had said. He tried to ram his fist into the albino-haired male. Add was so used to others attempting to hit him that his reflexes blocked the attack with ease. He didn't even need to think. He hit the blond in the side of his jaw. The blond staggered and fell to the ground. In a matter of seconds, the purplenette **(is that a word?)** had an axe-staff to Add's throat, and the other girls, one with green-blond hair and the other with black, were helping up the male. "Chung, are you ok?" the girl with golden eyes and ebon hair asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," he replied. "Ara, Rena, Aisha, mind helping me beat the El outta this guy?" He looked at each girl as he said their name. Add leaned back as Chung finished because his instinct told him that Aisha would swing the staff at him. He was right. Despite his attempt to dodge the attack, the axe-staff still managed to scratch his neck. He placed a hand to his neck so that no one could see the crimson substance that had begun to flow from his wound. The blond pulled out a pair of pistols from his bag. _'What kind of a school lets students carry around weapons!?'_ Add thought. The first shot sped past his ear and that's when he decided to bolt. The bullets whizzed past him, one after the other. A few found his arms and legs but it was obvious to Add that Chung wasn't trying to wound him but to intimidate him. "You will not get away!" the blond shouted at the fleeing, magenta-eyed boy. Add ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He arrived at his apartment block to find that Chung was no longer chasing him. He walked into the building and walked to the elevator. The sign in front of the lift read, 'Out of order'. Add sighed and started climbing the staircase. 'It was only... four flights of stairs...' he thought.

When he finally unlocked his apartment door and closed it again, he put his bag down, opened a window and laid down on the couch.

**Meanwhile... **

The beat up silver haired girl was lying on her bed, crying into her already soaked pillow. "My lady, please do come out of your room and eat dinner. Your father will return from his business trip tonight and I honestly do not think that he wants to find his daughter with puffy eyes. Due to this, I do recommend that you should stop crying, my lady," a robotic male servant requested.

"Oberon?" the girl interrupted.

"Yes, madam?" Oberon asked.

"Please leave me alone while I think over the day's events."

"Yes my lady," Oberon said before leaving her alone.

'What did I ever do that would make people hate me? Is it because I'm weak? Is it because I'm rich? I wonder why everyone hates me.' Eve thought through all the things that she'd ever done but couldn't think of any reason for people to hate her so much.

* * *

**I hate life so damn much! Anyway, I hope that the chapter was okay even tough it was kinda short and that I'll get some reviews (which I doubt cause my writing is really bad). Now, I should really go level my lv34 ShK (that I really should have a B rank on after torturing it so much. I mean, on Thursday, first I was doin with a friend but the other person on our side ditched and then my friend's server died so I was left doin and still won (by spamming sword shield and running cause I had no choice against people who were 15 - 20 levels higher than me and all C ranks) and then I beat a lv53 B rank SD in 1 v 1. And that ShK's level should be higher after a nephew of a friend dragged both that friend and I through GoD). And I thought that I did a good job when I killed that lv52 C rank BM. I swear upon everything in this cruel world that I'm telling the truth here. Okay, bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And hello again! Sorry for not updating for a while but I was doing a collab and then I forgot what I was gonna write so I'm sorry. Now for the review replies, well... reply cause there was only one. D,:**

**XxKageLynxX (Guest) - Thanks for being the first reviewer and for the encouragement.**

**Anyways, I now present to you, chapter 2 of Love, Without Love!**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Today would have been like any other day if it didn't feel so much like _that _day. It even looked like _that_ day when I peered outside the window. That day when I felt so cold and hollow inside despite the warm smiles that had greeted me as I walked down the street and the gentle spring breeze that smelt of the vibrant blossoms that grew in the meadow.

* * *

**Nobody's POV, Flashback**

"Edan!" Eve called out as she ran towards him. As he turned around, time seemed to slow significantly, his cerise coat fluttering slightly in the peaceful autumn wind.

"Yes, what is it Eve?" he asked in his soothingly gentle voice, giving her a smile that was kind on the outside and seemingly on the inside as well. Her face instantly became as red as a strawberry at his warm smile.

"I... I... W-w-would you... Be... My... B-b-b-boyfriend?" Eve whispered, her voice barely audible. She gave Edan an innocent smile that would usually melt a guy's heart but he wasn't the type to be so easily awed by a girl. As soon as she did though, she lowered her head in the blink of an eye and she stared at the ground.

"Sure. I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend, Eve," the male had replied after what had seemed like an eternity of silence, his calm voice sweetly caressing the ears of the silver haired girl. With that, he held her delicate hand in his as she raised her head once more and they intertwined fingers as they walked out of the school gates.

Eve had been so happy when she was with Edan until spring, until her father, the CEO of the Nasod Company, had realized how much money had been taken out of their family account since she had finally mustered the courage to ask Edan out and her father had told her. He had ordered her to break up with Edan as her father saw that the boy was just at their money and never truly loved his daughter at all. Eve didn't want to break up with Edan because she still loved him but she understood why she had to.

That day when she had prepared herself to break up with him and she was ready for anything that he would throw at her, but she hadn't seen what was coming at her despite all her preparations. Little did she know that a girl named Apple had transferred into Edan's class and that he had fallen head over heels for her at first sight. That day was like no other day for Eve; that day when she was so ready yet so unprepared for what had happened.

Eve had searched through the school, inside and out but hadn't managed to find the raven haired male that she was looking for. Then she bumped into something, or rather, someone. When she looked up she saw the person that she was looking for, and yet, he wasn't the person she was looking for. Edan had a twisted scowl plastered firmly onto his face at the mere sight of her.

"Eve, I have a proper girlfriend that I actually love now so just get the El outta my life already!" Edan shouted at her, the voice that escaped from his smirking lips was filled with almost joyous laughter that pained her to hear. The mocking look in his eyes glared deep into her sorrowful ones, shredding her heart that had been pierced and broken in half at the very sound of his words.

"But... Edan..." she managed to whimper in a shaky voice. Earning a scoff that turned into a chuckle which soon transformed into uncontrollable, crazed laughter. His lip curled as he added the worst thing that Eve thought that he could possibly ever think to say to her; to anyone at all in this world or any other. "Did you really believe that I could ever truly care about someone like you?"

She froze for a moment, unsure of whether or not she had heard him correctly. It was dead obvious that she was struggling to keep her emotions under control, to contain them within herself the same way she had when her father had thrown away her favourite doll after her mother died. Eve finally stirred out of her abrupt shock for long enough to let an innocently gentle whisper escape her soft, pink lips. "Edan... I don't understand-"

"There's nothing to understand! I used you for the wealth, nothing more, nothing le- Who am I kidding! I used you for the money cause I needed some easy cash and you asked me out so I thought, 'Why not?!' Now get out of my sight! I never want to have to see you again you disgusting bitch!" Edan's words tore ferociously at Eve's delicate heart in a way that she never thought was even possible. She could practically feel it as her heart shattered into millions of glistening shards that bust out as clear, salty liquid that flowed down from her eyes and over her cheeks until they reached the bottom of her doll like face. Those tears of hers splattered onto the ground as the feeling of emptiness filled her as if she were a mere shell; no heart, no soul. The warm spring breeze felt like it burned deep into her porcelain flesh as it made her feel chilled to her very core on the inside. 'This frozen emptiness now within my heart; will it ever be once again filled with warmth?' was the thought that ran through her mind as slowly, the small, salty puddle before her closed eyes, grew in size. Eve, whose legs had gave way when Edan had left her in a wrecked heap, had her fists clenched onto her skirt as if in a desperate attempt to hold on to herself; to try to not let all of her emotions break loose. That day was, by far, the worst day her existence had ever witnessed.

* * *

**? POV**

_'Once again today, that same girl was beaten by those same cruel people. People?! How can I possibly even call them people?!'_

I walked through the empty halls, thinking about how they reminded me about my empty house after my family was... Never mind, so as I was saying, I shuddered at the mere thought of my family as I searched for the girl that was actually pretty damn cute. I could've sworn that I recognized her from somewhere when I first saw her, but I don't know where from. The strange thing is, I recognized her, and yet, I don't think I've actually seen her before.

_'I've looked everywhere! Where can she possibly be?!'_ I thought as I heard what sounded like crying from... The janitor's closet?...

* * *

**Yep, the janitor's closet! XD Don't know what I'm doing so I'm open to any ideas at all for this (other than lemons and limes). I'm sorry for another rather short chapter but if I get 5 reviews then I'll keep writing the chapter until it's at least 2,000 words. Bye~**


End file.
